Not Without my Shinji
by Shikarou
Summary: Ever wonder what Yui was doing all throughout Evangelion?
1. Prologue

Not Without My Shinji  
Prologue  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings.   
Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission   
is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
There was an enormous pile of mail sticking out of the Ikari mail slot that   
afternoon, just like there always was. It happened so often that Shinji had long   
since taken over the job of sorting through the mail every afternoon when he got  
home. Most of the time it was all for his uncle; business related papers that   
were too important to e-mail. After he set his satchel aside, he set himself to   
sort through the mail once again. Several were business papers, as usual. A   
couple of bills were due, and those made their way to the hallway table. The   
vast majority of the rest was junk mail, and it quickly found its way to the   
trash can. Shinji was just about to through the last letter out, when he   
noticed that it was addressed to him. This letter was particularly odd for two   
reasons: one, Shinji never received any mail, and two, the name in the return   
address read "Captain Misato Katsuragi."  
  
Mystified, Shinji opened the letter. Inside was a rather official looking   
notice, a handwritten note, a train ticket, and a photograph of the Captain. In   
the photo, Katsuragi displayed her most prominent assets, dressed in a very   
revealing tank top and short shorts. Scribbled on the photo was a brief note:   
"Shinji, I'll come pick you up. Misato. P.S. Look at these!" Beside the   
postscript was a long arrow pointing to Misato's cleavage. Shinji blushed.  
  
Shinji shuffled the papers around and located the official notice. It   
said, in very blunt and direct terms, that he was to make his way to Tokyo-3   
with all due haste, rendezvous with a UN operative there. Afterwards, he would   
be escorted to an unspecified location to begin work within the UN. The notice   
had a familiar ring to it, and the signature at the bottom confirmed Shinji's   
suspicions; the order came from his father.  
  
In disgust, Shinji almost threw the letter away, but something told him to   
read on. Next, he read the handwritten letter. This one was written by the   
Captain herself and asked, almost pleaded Shinji to come to Tokyo-3. This letter   
went into a little more detail than the official order, but still sounded vague.   
The letter described that Shinji would board a train bound for Tokyo-3 in the   
morning where Captain Katsuragi would meet him at the train station. She didn't   
say much more then that, but instead insisted that his presence was of the   
utmost importance.  
  
The letter found its way to the garbage anyway.  
  
The next morning, Shinji's uncle asked him about the letter in the garbage.   
His uncle urged him to reconsider, but Shinji was as sure as he could be about   
not wanting to go. As Shinij left for school, he wondered what his father wanted   
with him. He was about to discard the notion once and for all, when a faint   
voice in the back of his mind told him to turn around and start packing. Common   
sense told him not to, but he did as the voice instructed, and Shinji went home   
to pack. It was a long way to Tokyo-3, and it looked like he might have to stay   
there for a while. 


	2. Savior Rising

Not Without My Shinji  
Chapter 1: Savior Rising  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings. Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Recording: We're sorry. Due to the state of special emergency, we cannot complete your call...  
  
Shinji: Ugh. It's no use...  
  
*Shinji hangs up and looks around*  
  
Shinji: This is stupid. I shouldn't have come here.  
  
*looks at the photo Captain Katsuragi sent him*  
  
Shinji: *sighs* I guess we won't be meeting here. I'd better go find a shelter...  
  
*gradually, Shinji realizes that there is someone behind him. He turns quickly, and a young woman is watching him in the distance. Strangely, he then hears the same voice that beckoned him to come to Tokyo-3.*  
  
Voice: Look for me, and you will know what to do...  
  
*A flock of birds flies away over Shinji's shoulder. Startled, Shinji looks away. When he turns back towards the woman, she is gone. The voice remains, however.*  
  
Voice: Come Shinji...Come home to me...  
  
*There is a loud crashing noise in the distance, acompanied by the whine of VTOL aircraft. Shinji looks to this new disturbance to belhold a giant dark green creature shooting down U.N. fighters. The beast downs another fighter, then seems to shudder as it lifts itself off the ground with smoe unseen force. Shinji then gets treated to a fantastic view of the wraith's foot as it smashes throught the downed aircraft. Shinji shield his eyes from the light of the explosion. When he opens his eyes, Captain Katsuragi is in front of him, shielding him with her car.*  
  
Katsuragi: GET IN! NOW!  
  
*Shinji Leaps into the car just as Katsuragi slams the car into gear and speeds off, narrowly avoiding the giant foot in front of them.*  
  
*Because of all the excitement, Shinji passes out*  
  
Voice: Shinji........  
  
Shinji: ........  
  
Voice: Shinji...You have to wake up...  
  
Shinji: ........  
  
Voice: Shinji...Listen to Katsuragi...She knows what's best for you right now...  
  
Shinji: Who are you?  
  
Voice: You know who I am...  
  
Katsuragi: Huh? What are they doing?  
  
Voice: It's time for you to wake up now...We'll talk again soon...  
  
*Shinji slowly comes to*  
  
Katsuragi: Now wait a second...  
  
*Shinji sits up and looks out at the car window. The giant is walking over a nearby mountain range, being followed by more U.N. fighters. Suddenly, all the fighters break off and pull away.*  
  
Katsuragi: NO! THEY'RE GONNA USE AN N2 MINE!!!  
  
*Katsuragi takcles Shinji in the car*  
  
Katsuragi: GET DOWN!!!  
  
*Several seconds later, Shinji hears an earth-shattering explosion, quikcly followed by the shock wave of that explosion that flips the car over end over end. Despite Katsuragi's best efforts to protect him, Shinji hits his head on the window.*  
  
*Shinji is unconscious for the second time today.*  
  
Voice: Shinji...  
  
Shinji: ........  
  
Voice: Shinji...You're almost there...  
  
Shinji: Where?  
  
Voice: Shinji...Come home to me...  
  
Shinji: Where are you?  
  
Katsuragi: Shinji! Wake up!  
  
Shinji: Huh?  
  
Katsuragi: Shinji! *Shakes Shinji violently*  
  
*Shinji slowly comes to, lying outside the car*  
  
Katsuragi: Are you all right?  
  
Shinji: *groggy* Yeah, but my head hurts........  
  
Katsuragi: *relieved* You'll be all right...  
  
*Katsuragi leans aganst the overturned car*  
  
Katsuragi: C'mon! Help me move this car.  
  
Shinji: Uh...Ok.  
  
*Shinji sets himself against the car*  
  
Katsuragi: Ready to push? GO!  
  
*straining*  
  
Katsuragi: PUSH!  
  
*car topples over with a thunderous crash*  
  
Katsuragi: There!  
  
Katsuragi: Thanks Shinji! You're pretty handy to have around.  
  
Shinji: Th-Thanks. You too, Captain Katsuragi!  
  
Katsuragi: Ah...Misato is fine.  
  
Shinji: R-Right.  
  
Misato: C'mon! Let's get going!  
  
Shinji: Ok.  
  
*Misato and Shinji climb into the now dilapidated car. Misato turns the engine over only to be rewarded with loud grinding noises.*  
  
Misato: Nothing...  
  
Shinji: What's the matter?  
  
Misato: I don't know...  
  
*Misato pops the hood*  
  
Misato: I think I've found the problem!  
  
Shinji: What is it?  
  
*Shinji walks around the car and looks under the hood. The battery has developed a large crack in it's side and is now leaking battery acid all over the car.*  
  
Shinji: Oh.  
  
Misato: I guess we'll have to replace it...  
  
Shinji: But how?  
  
Misato: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it!  
  
Shinji: But...  
  
Misato: I said don't worry about it. Just stay right here. I'll be right back!  
  
Shinji: Uhh...Ok.  
  
*Misato takes off running into town. A good half hour later, she returns out of breath and carying a replacement battery.*  
  
Misato: *huff puff* There!  
  
*Misato buts the battery in the backseet and jury-rigs a connection with a set of jumper cables*  
  
Misato: Let's try it now!  
  
*Misato tries the engine again, this time it roars to life*  
  
Misato: YE-HAH! We're back in business!  
  
Shinji: Right!  
  
Misato: Ok! Hang on! We've got to hurry!  
  
*Misato slams the car into gear and tears off, quickly reaching speeds exceeding 70 MPH*  
  
*Needless to say, this agitates Shinji sightly*  
  
Shinji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Misato: Just be quiet for a minute, ok?  
  
*Misato reaches into her purse and pulls out her cell phone. Qhe quickly dials as she speeds along, driving erratically.*  
  
*Shinji begins praying*  
  
Misato: *into phone* Hello? Yes, this is Katsuragi. Yes, he's with me. Don't worry, his safety is my top concern. Look, can you get a car train ready for us? An express, of course! Well it was my idea to go get him, so it's only natural that I take full responsibility for him, ok? Right, I'll be there in five, ok? All right. Bye.  
  
*Misato hangs up*  
  
*Shinji is still praying*  
  
Misato: Oh stop that! My driving's not that bad!  
  
Shinji: ........  
  
*long silence*  
  
Shinji: Misato?  
  
Misato: Yes?  
  
Shinij: Why was I called here?  
  
Misato: *sighs* I'll explain everyting later. Right now, we've got to get you to headquarters.  
  
Shinji: Oh...  
  
*Misato enters a short tunnel. In front of them is a large steel door with an insignia painted on it. The lettering on the door reads, "NERV"*  
  
Shinji: Nerv?  
  
Misato: Uh-Huh! It's a secret organization controlled by the U.N.  
  
*The door opens and Misato drives in*  
  
Shinji: Nerv...My father's agency...Am I going to be working for him?  
  
*The car train starts moving*  
  
Misato: Well, yeah! You do know what he does, don't you?  
  
Shinji: All I've been told is that it's important for the future of mankind...  
  
Misato: You don't know the half of it...  
  
Shinji: So, from here, we're going to see my father?  
  
Misato: Well, of course we are!  
  
Shinji: *sighs* Father...  
  
Voice: Don't think too badly of him...  
  
*Shinji looks around trying to find where the voice keeps coming from*  
  
Misato: Hmm? Was there something?  
  
Shinji: *confused* Uhh...No...It's nothing.  
  
*The car train emerges out of the tunnel, revealing the incredible view below*  
  
Shinji: Oh! Awsome! It's a real geofront!  
  
Misato: That's right. This is our secret underground base, Nerv Central. It's the key to rebuilding our world...A fortress for all mankind.  
  
*Shinji is so awed by the splendor below, that he barely registers the voice that speaks once again*  
  
Voice: Shinji...Welcome home 


	3. Angels Among Us

Not Without My Shinji  
Chapter 2: Angels Among Us  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings. Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
*Misato is holding a map of NERV Headquarters. Shinji is busy reading a NERV indtroduction manual, barely paying attention*  
  
Misato: What the? Isn't this the right way?  
  
*Automatic doors open*  
  
Misato: I wonder where in the Hell Ritsuko is...  
  
Misato: I'm sorry, I should be used to this place by now!  
  
Shinji: We've passed by this spot twice already.  
  
Misato: *moans* Well, don't worry about it. They make these transit things to be used, ya'know!  
  
*Shinji looks over at Misato's map*  
  
Shinji: Uh...Misato?  
  
Misato: Hmm?  
  
Shinji: Well...um...If I'm not mistaken, the place we need to go is seven levels up...  
  
*Misato examines the map carefully*  
  
Misato: *disgruntled* ............All right, c'mon!  
  
*Misato and Shinji board anelevator down the hall and procede upward. About halfway up, the elevator stops, and the doors slide open*  
  
Misato: Uhh...Hi, there Ritsuko...  
  
*Ritsuko nudges her way in*  
  
Ritsuko: Why are you wasting my time like this Captain? Dont you know that we're short on both time and manpower?  
  
Misato: Ehh...Sorry!  
  
Ritsuko: *sighs* So, this is the boy?  
  
Voice: Windbag...  
  
Misato: Um..Right. According to the Marduk report, he's the third child.  
  
Ritsuko: Hmm...Pleased to meat you.  
  
*Shinji looks up quickly*  
  
Shinji: Um...sure.  
  
Misato: I'm afraid you'll have to excuse him; He's had a rough day.  
  
Ritsuko: Really now?  
  
Misato: Mm-Hmm...I'll tell you about it later.  
  
*The elevator doors slide open*  
  
Ritsuko: This way.  
  
*Shinji and Misato follow Ritsuko onto another lift. This one takes them past some sort of holding tank filled wih a pinkish liquid. Shinji is too busy reading to notice*  
  
P.A. system: Battle stations, level one. Repeat. Battle stations, level one. All personel...  
  
Misato: Here we go...  
  
Ritsuko: It sound bad out there.  
  
Misato: So what's the status of Unit-01?  
  
Ritsuko: It's currently undergoing refrigeration, using the B-type equipment.  
  
Misato: But, does it work? It's never worked before, has it?  
  
Ritsuko: The possibility of activation is 0.0000000001 percent. Around here, we just refer to it as "oh-nine."  
  
Misato: Does thet mean, it doesn't work?  
  
Ritsuko: Don't be absurd. Nothing is impossible.  
  
Misato: *sighs* Well, I guess it's a bit late to be saying, "Sorry, It doesn't work."  
  
*The lift stops its ascent, and Shinji and Misato follow ritsuko through a door onto a dark, narrow catwalk.*  
  
*The door shuts behind them*  
  
Shinji: *alarmed* Hey! Why is it so dark in here?  
  
*Lights are flipped on*  
  
Shinji: Ahh!  
  
*Shinji is confronted with a huge pair of yellow eyes. Gradually, Shinji realizes that he is actually looking at an enormous face*  
  
Voice: You made it...  
  
Shinji: Oh...it's a face! A giant robot!  
  
Ritsuko: Not exactly. This is actually a synthetic life form. Its code name is Evangelion, Unit-01. Built here in secret, it is now man's last hope.  
  
Shinji: I-Is this...my father's work?  
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
*Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari, appears in a small both high above the catwalk*  
  
Shinji: ......Father......  
  
Gendo: We have to move out.  
  
Misato: Move out?! But Unot-00 is still in cryostasis! *gasps* Wait a minute! You're not going to use Unit-01, are you?  
  
Ritsuko: We have no choice. Either we launch, or we die.  
  
Misato: But Rei is still injured! We have no pilot!  
  
Ritsuko: You just delivered one.  
  
Shinji: Huh? *excited* But...I can't pilot that!  
  
Ritsuko: You only have to sit in the entry plug. We can't expect more from you than that.  
  
Misato: But he has no training, no experiance! It's impossible for him to pilot!  
  
Ritsuko: Listen Misato! We have an Angel on our front doorstep! If we dont do something now, nobody will be around to debate it! Understand?  
  
Misato: ........Yes.  
  
Gendo: Shinji...  
  
*Shinji looks up quickly*  
  
Gendo: ...Please. You have to.  
  
Shinji *angrily* Why should I?  
  
Gendo: Because no one else can do it.  
  
Shinji: Don't you understand? I can't do this! I've never even seen this before! How do you expect me to fight in this?  
  
*A massive explosion rocks the bay*  
  
Gendo: Shinji, did you feel that? That was an angel attacking this base. If you don't go, it will be inside within minutes. Do you want to get everyone killed?  
  
Shinji: *frustrated* No, but...I can't do this! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!  
  
*Another explosion rocks the base*  
  
Gendo: *sighs* Then you leave me no choice...  
  
*Gendo turns to the intercom*  
  
Gendo: Fuyutsuki!  
  
Fuyutsuki: Sir?  
  
Gendo: *sighs* Wake up Rei.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Can she still pilot?  
  
Gendo: We have no choice...  
  
Fuyutsuki: Understood.  
  
*A moment passes, then Fuyutsuki's voice is replaced by another, familliar voice*  
  
Rei: Yes?  
  
Gendo: Rei, our new pilot refused to go. You must pilot in his stead.  
  
Rei: Yes sir.  
  
Voice: No. This won't work.  
  
Shinji: Huh?  
  
Ritsuko: *shouting orders* Reconfigure Unit-01's system for Rei, then activate.  
  
P.A system: Roger. Aborting primary launch sequence, and beginning activation.  
  
Shinji: *sighs*  
  
Voice: Please Shinji, you must help...  
  
*Shinji ignores the voice*  
  
*Moments later, a young girl with blue hair is wheeled into the bay, an IV still in her arm*  
  
*Another explosion rocks the bay so hard that it throws personel to the ground., including the girl on the gurney. Above, massive I-beams begin to fall over both Shinji and Rei*  
  
Misato: LOOK OUT!!!  
Voice: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
*Suddenly, there is a massive tearing sound as Unit-01's arm rips free of its restraints to cover the children. The beams fall around them, but the children are fine*  
  
Ritsuko: WHAT THE HELL!?!  
  
Gendo: Amazing...  
  
*Shinji doesn't hear any of the commotion surrounding him. Instead, he holds Rei, trying to comfor her as best he can. He looks back at the purple behemoth that just saved their lives, and remembers what the voice said to him before*  
  
Voice: Look for me...You will know what to do...  
  
*Shinji gently lowers Rei to the ground, stands, and announces his decision*  
  
Shinji: I'll pilot it.  
  
Ritsuko: Good, this way, Hurry!  
  
*Shinji runs after Ritsuko*  
  
Ritsuko: Here! Get in! *points at the entry plug*  
  
Shinji: Ok.  
  
*Shinji climbs in, and NERV technicians seal the entry hatch behind him. He feels the plug being lifted into the air and tilted into a semi-upright position. Over the intercom, he hears Ritsuko*  
  
Ritsuko: Ready Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Um...Yeah...  
  
Ritsuko: Good. Insert entry plug!  
  
*Shinji can hear an entire chorus of whirring and clicking as the entry plug slides into the base of the neck of his Evangelion. He even tries to hide his surprise as the plug is filled with LCL, and quickly recovers as test patterns flash along the entry plug walls. The image finally settles into a three dimensional view of the launch bay. Then a familiar voice, much closer now, speeks to Shinji*  
  
Voice: Welcome Shinji...  
  
Shinji: Who are you?  
  
Voice: It's not important right now. What is important is me teaching you how to fight with the EVA before you reach the surface. I promise Shinji, I'll explain who I am later...  
  
Shinji: No! You've been plaguing me long enough! Tell me who you are!  
  
*Shinji's thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt as the EVA is launched straight up at almost three Gs. Shinji had almost become adjusted to the new force when his ride gets cut short at the end of the delivery shaft. Now, Shinji can see the giant green Angel only ten blocks away*  
  
Voice: Quickly Shinji! There's not much time!  
  
Shinji: Not until you tell me who you are!  
  
Voice: All right then. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to tell you like this, Shinji, but you leave me no other choice. I'm you mother Shinji. Your mother who you have always believed to be dead. 


	4. Momentous Night

Not Without My Shinji  
Chapter 3: Momentous Night  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings. Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Shinji: What are you saying!? You can't be my mother! She died when I was four!  
  
Misato: *over intercom* Release final safety locks!  
  
Yui: Shinji! You have to focus on your target! There's no time to discuss this!  
  
Shinji: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!!!  
  
*Safety locks release, and the eva slumps forward under its own weight*  
  
Yui: Shinji...What will it take?  
  
Ritsuko: *intercom* Shinji, Just concentrate on walking for now...  
  
*Shinji thinks about walking, and the EVA take a laborious step forward*  
  
Ritsuko: He's walking!  
  
*Unit 01 trips over it's won foot and falls flat on its face*  
  
Ritsuko: Spoke too soon...  
  
Yui: Are you ok?  
  
Shinji: Go away! I'm trying to do my job!  
  
*The angel picks Unit 01 up by the head and starts pulling its left arm out of socket*  
  
*Shinji screams in pain*  
  
Yui: Shinji! Calm down! You must generate your AT Field, quickly!  
  
*The angel snaps Unit 01's arm*  
  
Yui: Shinji! Just let me help you!  
  
Shinji: NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!  
  
*The Angel drop's the EVA's arm, and starts pounding in it's head with it's force spike*  
  
Yui: SHINJI!!  
  
*Shinji is knocked unconcious due to the enourmous amount of pain. The Angel finally drives the beam of energy through the EVA's head. The EVA lands against a building several blocks away with a gaping hole through its right eye*  
  
*Unit 01 falls over, completely motionless*  
  
Yui: This cannot be...  
  
*Unit 01's eyes begin glowing bright blue*  
  
Yui: You won't die; I'll be protecting you...  
  
*Unit 01 stands, lifts its head, and roars with the voice of a thousand demons*  
  
Yui: DIE YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
*Unit 01 crouches and leaps into the air, colliding with the Angel. The Angel rather casually throws the EVA eleven blocks away. Yui quickly recovers, and charges the Angel, only to run into a fully developed AT Field*  
  
Yui: Damn you!  
  
*Shinji begins to recover his senses*  
  
Shinji: Wha-huh?  
  
Yui: Pay attention shinji, and look very closely into the face of the enemy!  
  
*Shinji watches the battle raging along trhe entry plug walls. Suddenly he feels his left arm healing itself*  
  
Shinji: How did you do that?  
  
Yui: It's actually very simple. Always remember that the EVA is both weapon and ally. Always treat it as an extention of yourself.  
  
*Unit 01 claws it's way through the Angel's AT Field, and begins to expand a field of its own*  
  
Shinji: What's going on?  
  
Yui: I'm going to destroy it. It won't ever try to hurt you again...  
  
*Yui breaks through the Angel's AT Field only to be greeted by a massive energy blast*  
  
Yui: I need a weapon...  
  
*Unit 01's left utility pod opens, and Yui draws an oversized bowie knife. Instantly, the knife begins to glow with an eerie light*  
  
Yui: I'll never let you take him...I've waited too long...  
  
*The Angel tries to grab Unit 01 again, but Yui deftly blocks the grab and cuts both of the Angel's arms off with a single swipe. Howling in pain, the Angel staggers back just long enough for Yui to sink her knife into the Angel's chest. With a final shudder, the Angel collapses, and explodes*  
  
*Miles away, onlookers can see the giant crucifix of light towering over the horizon. In the middle of it, stands Unit 01 with one eye glowing white hot*  
  
Yui: It is done...  
  
Shinji: Who are you?  
  
Yui: I've told you already. I'm your mother...  
  
Shinji: I still dont' belive you! I can't! I must be going insane! None of this can be real...  
  
Yui: It's real, Shinji; All of it is real, and I'm sorry I had to drag you into all of this, but you're the only one who can help us now...  
  
Shinji: I can't...I can't belive this...  
  
Yui: I can prove it to you...  
  
Shinji: What do you mean?  
  
Yui: When you were only four, I worked on the team that designed and built this Evangelion. It was the first one ever completed, and I was going to be the first test pilot. The first tests were complete failures. I couldn't get anything out of the EVA at all. Then I heard about the research going on in Germany, and how they accidentally trapped a human mind inside an EVA. The pilot went completely insane, but her daughter showed much promise of being able to establish a link with the EVA. I decided to try once more, with Docter Akagi assisting me. I ordered her to turn the power up as high as it would go. We thought that we could control the procedure and copy my mind into this EVA. Instead, my mind was trapped, and my body was destroyed. That was almost a decade ago, and I haven't seen you or your father since...  
  
Shinji: Why did you do it?  
  
Yui: Because you might be the only one who has a chance of destroying the Angels, Shinji.  
  
Shinji: But, you destroyed this one by yourself. You don't need my help.  
  
Yui: I'm sorry Shinji, but it doesn't work that way. I can only take direct control of the EVA if the primary mind is unable to command the EVA. The mind has to be present, but not active, in order for the EVA to activate.  
  
Shinji: I don't understand...  
  
Yui: It's all right, dear. I'm not even sure why it happens.  
  
Shinji: I'm still not sure I believe you...  
  
Yui: All right...I'll show you something that you'll have to believe...  
  
Shinji: What?  
  
Yui: Just watch closely...  
  
*Shinji watches, and before his own eyes, the pale, ghostly form of his mother appears in front of him. She turns her head and smiles at Shinji*  
  
Yui: Do you believe me now?  
  
Shinji: Mother! But, how?  
  
Yui: I've been trapped in here a long time Shinji, and this is the only place where my mind can truly manifest itself. I've been waiting for a decade, and now you have arrived.  
  
Shinji: But, why me? What am I supposed to do?  
  
Yui: Something momentous, Shinji. Something momentous... 


	5. Perspective

Not Without My Shinji  
Chapter 4: Perspective  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings. Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*It has been several days since the first Angel attack. Since then, live in Tokyo-3 has returned to normal. NERV is rebuilding some of the more heavily damaged parts of the city, citizens go about their daily business, students return to school, and everything hsa a general air of tranquility around it. Shinji has been training very hard with Unit 01 and has been making considerable progress. The only problem is that he hasn't said a word since that night.*  
  
  
  
Ritsuko: Ready for your next training sim, Shinji?  
  
Shinji: ........  
  
Ritsuko: *sighs* I guess so...  
  
*Ritsuko begins the simulation*  
  
Misato: He's been like that ever since the battle... I wish we had never pushed him like that.  
  
Ritsuko: I know how you feel, but I don't think that our pushing had anything to do with his current condition. Something happened to him inside that plug.  
  
Misato: What do you mean?  
  
Ritsuko: *Hands Misato a printout* Here. See for yourself.  
  
*Misato skims the data for aa few moments*  
  
Misato: So? This looks normal to me.  
  
Ritsuko: It is. At least untill you read the part where Unit 01 went silent... Then the values change dramaticly.  
  
Misato: You're right! This looks more like Rei's Synchro pattern!  
  
Ritsuko: It's close, but it's not an exact match.  
  
Misato: Could it be a leftover from Rei's core data in the EVA? You were trying to switch over so Rei could battle that night.  
  
Ritsuko: Anything's possible. We still don't have enough information to make a judgement yet.  
  
Misato: When will we know for sure?  
  
Ritsuko: *sighs* When our silent witness in there decides to talk about what really happened in there.  
  
  
  
*After his training session, Shinji quickly retires to the locker room. There he spends several minutes trying to cough up the last remnents of LCL. Afterwards Shinji tries to wash the vile stuff out of his hair.*  
  
Shinji: *thinking to himself* What in the world is this stuff anyway? As soon as I get out of the plug, it starts to harden. Mother might know...  
  
Shinji: Mother... She said she was my mother... But my mother died when I was really little. I don't even really remember what she looked like...  
  
*Shinji sighs, and steps out of the shower, having washed most of the LCL off.*  
  
Shinji: *thinking* I have to tell someone, but who can I tell? They'll all think I'm crazy.  
  
*Shinji spends the next few minutes in silence, gathering up his things, and wondering who he can turn to.*  
  
Shinji: *Aloud* I just don't know anymore...  
  
  
  
*Alone in a conference room, five men are discussing recent events regarding Unit 01 and the EVA project.*  
  
White member: Are you certain that he has completed Malkuth?  
  
Red member: All the signs are present. It has to be him.  
  
Green member: What a cumbersome way of doing things. Why must we rely on this boy?  
  
White member: Because he is the on e the prophecy spoke of. This is the task he was born to.  
  
Yellow member: But are you certain? You have been known to...make mistakes...from time to time.  
  
Blue member: It has to be him. No one else could have controlled the EVA like that.  
  
Green: Hmph...EVA...It's as unreliable as the boy.  
  
Red: True enough. But it is the only tool we have.  
  
Green: Perhaps you're right...  
  
White: Then it's settled. He is the boy we have been looking for, is'nt he?  
  
*All are silent*  
  
White: Fine. We shall see how this plays out. Until then, we are adjourned.  
  
*All the council members fade out, except for white.*  
  
White: Ikari...I pray you taught your boy well...  
  
*White dissapears, Leaving the empy conference room.*  
  
  
  
*Misato is taking Shinji to her apartment after his training session. Shinji has been quiet the whole time, and Misato wonders about him.*  
  
Misato: *thinking* Weird kid...he hasn't said anything since the battle with the Angel. I guess he just needs some time to work out his problems by himself...  
  
*Misato looks over at Shinji, who is just staringout the window.*  
  
Misato: *thinking* Come to think about it, there hasn't been much that has made much sense about that battle... I mean, he shouldn't have been able to just hop in an EVA and start kicking butt like that! Rei had several months of experience, and even she couldn't do the things that Shinji did!  
  
*Misato glances over at Shinji, still silent*  
  
Misato: *thinking* I'll bet anything that Shinji's skill has something to do with that synchro abnormality that Ritsu showed me. Something happened in there that gave Shinji incredible control over the EVA. That's the only thing that could account for it all.  
  
*Again, Misato glances at Shinji.*  
  
Misato: *thinking* He'll tell me when he's ready.  
  
  
  
*Gendo is reading some of the day's reports, when Fuyutsuki enters. The door makes a faint whooshing sound as it opnes and closes. as Fuyutsuki draws near, his footsteps echo throughout the spacious but bare office.*  
  
Gendo: Ahh...Fuyutsuki...I've been meaning to speak with you. *puts reports down*  
  
Fuyutsuki: Hmm...It's about the old man, isn't it?  
  
Gendo: Yes. It seems that he believes Shinji is the key to our problems.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Well, with his performance the other day, it's hard not to believe.  
  
Gendo: It is indeed.  
  
Fuyutsuki: He even showed up your prize pupil.  
  
Gendo: Don't discount Rei yet...  
  
Fuyutsuki: I wouldn't dream of it. She's important to this as well...  
  
Gendo: Indeed.  
  
Fuyutsuki: You're very proud of them, aren't you?  
  
Gendo: *leans back in his chair* I have always been proud of them. Especially Shinji.  
  
Fuyutsuki: You could try telling him...  
  
Gendo: *sighs* We...haven't been on very good terms...since...  
  
Fuyutsuki: I know. But she's not gone. She now protects your son. The incident in the cage showed us that.  
  
Gendo: It's been so hard...on all of us. *sighs* Do you think that he will ever understand?  
  
Fuyutsuki: Maybe. *chuckles* Maybe he feels her presence even now.  
  
Gendo: Perhaps. You will watch for me?  
  
Fuyutsuki: Of course.  
  
Gendo: Thank you, old friend.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Anytime.  
  
*With that, Fuyutsuki walks out of Gendo's office, his footsteps echoing behind him. Gendo is left to ponder his friend's words, and the fate of his son and wife.*  
  
Gendo: Yui...Wait for me... 


	6. Signs and Portents

Not Without My Shinji  
Chapter 5: Signs and Portents  
Evangelion and Eva concepts are copyright © 1995-1999 GAINAX and Project Eva.  
Not Without my Shinji original fanfiction written and owned by David Hutchings. Any reproduction of this work, in whole or in part, without express permission is strictly prohibited.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Shinji Is roused from a deep sleep by strange images in his mind. Some oare of his mother; others depict the other pilot, Rei. There are also images of another girl, one with red hair. Often, he is confronted with monsters resembling the Angel.*  
  
Rei: Shinji, your father is a genious.  
  
Red haired girl: Try to keep up rookie!  
  
Yui: Treat the EVA as en extension of yourself.  
  
Rei: Angels...Are they messengers fo God?  
  
Red haired girl: Get up Shinji! Pathetic weakling...  
  
Yui: You must trust the EVA...  
  
Rei: I will repay you someday.  
  
Red haired girl: Do you love me?  
  
Yui: Shinji, be ready. The messenger is coming.  
  
*Shinji is suddenly awakened by the rude sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ear. Still groggy, Shinji prepares himself for the day ahead.*  
  
Shinji: It was just a dream...  
  
  
  
Two weeks have passed since Shinji fought the Angel. Now repairs have been completed on both Unit 00 and Unit 01. In addition, the pilot of Unit 00 has recovered fom her injuries. She now stands in the cage that houses her EVA, confronting her fears. Commander Gendo Ikari is behind her, admiring the orange behemoth.*  
  
Gendo: It truly is a marvel, isn't it?  
  
Rei: Yes. Do I really have to try again?  
  
Gendo: We need another pilot.  
  
Rei: All right. I'll try agin.  
  
*Minutes later, Rei enters her entry plug and prepares herself for another live test. She feels the plug being inserted, and watches calmly as the test patterns flash across the wall. Then, just as before, she hears the voice of the EVA.*  
  
Voice: You have returned?  
  
Rei: Yes. I have to.  
  
Voice: Then do you have an answer?  
  
Rei: Yes. I am myself.  
  
Voice: That cannot be. I am yourself.  
  
Rei: Then maybe we are both me.  
  
Voice: Strange. How can this be?  
  
Rei: You are the soul of Rei Ayanami, and I also have a soul of Rei Ayanami. doesn't that make us both Rei Ayanami?  
  
Voice: Perhaps it does.  
  
*Shinji enters the cage.*  
  
Voice: Who is that boy?  
  
Rei: I don't know. I've seen him before though. In the cage.  
  
Voice: There was an incident?  
  
Rei: Yes. Commander Ikari needed me to pilot Unit 01. When I got there, part of the rigging collapsed. He rushed over to protect me, but the EVA broke free and protected us both.  
  
Voice: He protected you?  
  
Rei: Yes. He did.  
  
Voice: Then we will protect him.  
  
*Shinji pauses for a moment, then he walks off, heading toward the conferance room.*  
  
Ritsuko: *over intercom* Rei, we have a meeting in fifteen minutes. You should get ready.*  
  
Rei: Right.  
  
*Rei shuts down, and exits the plug, hurrying to the showers so she can get rid of the LCL before the meeting.*  
  
  
  
*Commander Fuyutsuki has been handing out the daily assignments for the past twenty minutes. NERV command, scientific, and ground staff had these briefings daily. Ususally the briefing consisted fo various department reporting on their progress and going about whatever they were doing. Sometimes it was different, though. Shortly after his battle, Shinji had been assigned to take Unit 01 and help the ground cleanup crew dispose fo the massive chunks of Angel carcass that remained after its spectacular demise. The most powerful conventional weapon in the world had been assigned to pick up litter.*  
  
*Shinji is jolted back into reality bu Fuyutsuki's commanding voice.*  
  
Fuyutsuki: Ikari.  
  
Shinji: Yes, sir?  
  
Fuyutsuki: I have a new assignment for you and Rei.  
  
Shinji and Rei: Yes sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Dr. Akagi has a new training regimen for you. I want tyou to complete hre objectives to the best of your abilities.  
  
Ritsuko: *stands* At 11 hundred hours today, we plan to launch both EVAs into the outskirts of Tokyo 3 for a live weapons test. You will be armed with standard weaponry as if it were an actual combat situation. The mission is to eliminate the target as quickly as possible. understood?  
  
Rei: What will the target be?  
  
Ritsuko: The target will remain secret until the test begins. Prior to that, your visual feeds will be temporarily cut off.  
  
Shinji: Will we be working together?  
  
Ritsuko: No, you'll actually be competing with each other to eliminate the target first.  
  
Fuyutsuki: If that's everything, I'd say its time to get to work.  
  
*silence*  
  
Fuyutsuki: All right then. Dismissed.  
  
*As people are leaving, Rei catches Shinji just as he gets up.*  
  
Rei: Ikari?  
  
Shinji: Y-Yeah?  
  
Rei: We met before, remember? In the cage. You saved my life that night.  
  
Shinji: Well, um, I really didn't...  
  
Rei: It was you. No one else could have done it.  
  
Shinji: Well, if you say so.  
  
Rei: I will repay you someday.  
  
Shinji: Um...OK...  
  
*Within the hour, Shinji and Rei are suited up and secured inside their entry plugs. Now only moments from launch, they are both given a final briefing.*  
  
Misato: *Over intercom* Shinji, You'll be placed in the centralblock, sector 3. Your target should appear shortly after you are released. Your objective is to defend the city with as little collateral damage as possible. Remember that this is a live fire test.  
  
Shinji: OK, got it.  
  
Misato: Good. *shouting* Launch Unit 01!  
  
*As Unit 01 is shoots up the delivery shaft, Rei is being given her instructions.*  
  
Ritsuko: Rei. You will emerge outside the city. Your target will be waiting for you in central block, sector 3. You are to intercept and engage at your discretion. Keep collateral damage to a minimum, understood?  
  
Rei: Yes...  
  
Ritsuko: Hmm... *shouts* Launch EVA!  
  
*Rei quickly follows Shinji into the city. In the control room, Senior technicians are busy monitoring the exercise.*  
  
Ritsuko: EVA status?  
  
Maya: Unit 01 is on position and standing by. Unit 00 is moving to intercept.  
  
Shigeru: Magi visual data feed is functioning within estimated parameters.  
  
Misato: Why do we have to pit them against each other? We could have used a Magi simulation just as easily.  
  
Ritsuko: Because the Magi can only process statistics; propable scenarios and so forth. Shinji and Rei can react to each other's attack patterns and invent new strategies on the fly.  
  
Misato: Are they really using live rounds?  
  
Ritsuko: Don't be absurd. The EVAs are to valuable to be damaging them in a simple simulation. We told them that so they would behave as if it were an actual live fire test.  
  
Makoto: EVAs have engaged each other.  
  
Gendo: Put it on the main viewer.  
  
*The image on the screen was a ballet of titans. Unit 00 had emptied its first rifle and had retireved another one from a nearby supply building. Upon sighting her target again, she fired. Shinji, percieving this as a particle beam attack from a sim-Angel, simply jumped. Unit 01 drew its progressive knife and threw it, lodging it in Unit 00's gun. Now inoperable, Rei throws the rifle aside as Shinji lands. Rei charges forward and engages him in hand to hand combat.*  
  
Misato: They're pretty evenly matched, aren't they?  
  
Ritsuko: Of course. The EVAs are almost identical, so the only thing that will determine a winner is the pilot.  
  
*Just then, on the screen above, Shinji wrestles Unit 00 to the ground. Now pinning the orange unit, Shinji starts to draw his second progressive knife from the other pod. With incredible speed, he raises the knife, ready to strike the final blow.*  
  
Ritsuko: *shouting* Stop the sim!  
  
Shigeru: Roger that!  
  
*With a single keystroke, the simulation is halted and Shinji pulls back his blow just before the tip of his blade pierced Unit 00's head*  
  
  
  
Shinji: What the Hell!?  
  
*Shinji pulls back from the Angel, as the image in the plug dissoves and Unit 00 replaces the simulated attacker.*  
  
Yui: It was an illusion...  
  
Shinji: But why...  
  
Yui: Probably to give you a better opponent. The Magi are brilliant, but they are still only computers.  
  
Misato: *intercom* Shinji, stand down and prepare to return to the cage. This practice is over. *chuckles* You did good, kid.  
  
Shinji: *smiling* Roger that.  
  
  
  
*Misato switches off the intercom*  
  
Misato: Well, I think they'll be ready when the next Angel comes.  
  
Makoto: Both EVAs are in standby mode. Awaiting clearance.  
  
Misato: Have them move to recovery pads 33 and 34 and begin standard retrieval-  
  
*Suddenly the air is shattered by the sound of alarms. The main screen immediately divides its view as it prepares for tactical encounter mode.*  
  
Ritsuko: *shouting* What's going on out there!? Give me a status report!  
  
Shigeru: No reading on optical.  
  
Maya: High energy readingin sector B! It's centered behind the EVAs!  
  
Makoto: Blood pattern analysis complete! Pattern, blue! Angel confirmed!!  
  
Ritsuko: Where the Hell is it then!?  
  
Misato: EVA status!  
  
Maya: They're already locked down on the pads!  
  
Misato: Then unlock them, damnit! *into intercom* Shinji! Rei! Angel at six o'clock! Visual contact not established! Power up and engage!  
  
  
  
Shinji: What is this? Another test?  
  
Yui: No. There is a presence there.  
  
Misato: *over intercom* Locks open! Move out!  
  
*Shinji and Rei quickly turn and see nothing but open air.*  
  
Shinji: I don't see anything...  
  
Rei: *over intercom* Ikari, are your instruments showing anything?  
  
Shinji: Nothing...  
  
Yui: It's moving!  
  
*Without warning, a bright shimmering field appears beside unit 00. A long snakelike Angel emerges from the field. In an instant, the Angel lashes out with long tentacles and grabs Unit 00 by the leg. The Angel hurls the EVA skyward, ripping part of that leg off in the process. Rei screams as the pain is transmitted from EVA to pilot.*  
  
Shinji: Ayanami!  
  
*Rei lands several hundred meters away. Meanwhile, Shinji draws his remaining progressive knife and charges toward the Angel. His attack is quashed, houever, as the Angel whips the knife away catches Shinji around the neck.*  
  
  
  
Misato: Shit! That's one fast Angel!  
  
Fuyutsuki: Can we activate missile defense?  
  
Makoto: Negative. Unit 01 is too close to the target.  
  
Fuyutsuki: *sighs* We have no choice. Force eject the entry pug and cut power. If it doesn't fight back, maybe the Angel will ignore it.  
  
Misato: Wait! I've got an idea.  
  
Ritsuko: What are you-  
  
Misato: Rei! I'm sending you the new rifle. Use your umbilical cable to power it. If you can get a clean shot at the Angel, take it!  
  
Ritsuko: *outraged* Division two hasn't finished that yet! You can't send the type 20 positron rifle into combat half finished!  
  
Misato: Does it fire?  
  
Ritsuko: The Magi say it will.  
  
Misato: Then it's going. *shouting* Launch!  
  
  
  
*The pain was overwhelming. Rei struggled to crawl over to the supply building to get the positron rifle. She props her EVA back against the building and trys to gather her strength.*  
  
Rei's voice: You haven't forgotten, have you?  
  
Rei: I-I can't do it. It hurts so...  
  
Rei's voice: If you don't, he will die.  
  
Rei: Shinji?  
  
Rei's voice: Hurry.  
  
*With that, Rei reaches up adn takes the rifle off its restraints. After securing it over her arm, she disconnects her poser cable. A display appears, and begins counting down her active time remaining.*  
  
[Sixty seconds]  
  
*Rei attaches her umbilical to the rifle's ammo port.*  
  
[Fifty-five seconds]  
  
*Slowly, Rei takes aim through the pain.*  
  
[Forty seconds]  
  
*As Rei squeezes the trigger in the plug, the EVA responds in turn, and a white hot lance of energy leeps from the barrel, passing between the Angel and EVA. It cuts through the tentacle around Unit 01's neck, and the EVA is thrown back.*  
  
[Thirty seconds]  
  
*Enraged, the Angel speeds towards Rei's crippled EVA. Rei takes careful aim as the rifle begins to smoke in her hands.*  
  
[Fifteen seconds]  
  
*The Angel is almost on her before she pulls the trigger. This shot travels the short distance between her and the Angel and passes effortlessly through the Angel's core. The Angel collapses right in front of her and dies just before the walls of the entry plug go dark.*  
  
  
  
*Rei and Shinji are exiting the entry plugs.*  
  
Shinji: Oh...Rei...  
  
*Rei turns towards Shinji.*  
  
Shinji: I...um, guess I should thank you for saving me out there.  
  
Rei: What for?  
  
Shinji: What for? Rei, you just saved my life.  
  
Rei: I told you before, remember? I said I would repay you someday.  
  
*Shinji is taken back by Rei's words as he remembers them from his dream.*  
  
Rei: I will always protectyou, Shinji.  
  
*And with that, Rei smiled.* 


End file.
